fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 68
A Guild for Only One is the 68th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Jellal Fernandes is taken away by the Magic Council and the truth behind Cait Shelter is revealed. The guild disappears after they show their gratitude to the Allied Forces for setting them at peace while a devastated Wendy Marvell is invited by Erza Scarlet to join Fairy Tail. Summary Jellal Fernandes is put under arrest by Lahar for the crime of high treason against the state. The rest of the Allied Forces just stand there, surprised. Then suddenly, Wendy comes forward, pleads to Lahar and tells him about Jellal's memory loss. Lahar replies that excuses such as that are not valid as per the criminal code. They are then released from the runes. Jellal states that he has no intentions of resisting and apologizes for not being able to remember Wendy, though when Carla tells him that he saved her long ago, he becomes glad. He turns to Erza and gives her his gratitude. Jellal then walks away with Erza uneasy, contemplating and thinking to herself that she needs to stop him from being taken away. Lahar guarantees to Jellal that he will either be executed or given life imprisonment without parole. As Erza decides that she won't let the Magic Council take Jellal away and is about to make a move, Natsu Dragneel jumps in and screams that they can't take Jellal away from them. Even after many warnings, Natsu continues on with fighting the guards, saying that they should move aside and explaining that Jellal is their ally and that they're taking him back with them. Soon enough, the others begin to help Natsu in fighting off the Rune Knights. They are later restrained and Lahar, after losing all of his patience, declares his intention to arrest all of them for obstructing government officers and aiding in the escape of a criminal. Finally, Erza announces that it is enough. Erza then apologizes to Lahar for all the fuss they have caused, saying she will take full responsibility. She proclaims that they will let the Rune Knights take Jellal. Jellal looks back at her in relief, but not before he mentions her scarlet hair. Erza is surprised and silently watches as Jellal is taken away. It is nearly the morning after Jellal was taken away and Erza is alone crying for the loss of her friend, remembering when she and Jellal were together as kids. As he left, Jellal had remembered her last name, "Scarlet", which he picked when they were young. Erza remembers Wally Buchanan, an old friend who is now cross-country traveling, saying that Jellal's name was too long and that it'd be easy to forget. In return, Jellal had said that his name, "Wally Buchanan", was hard to remember as well. Wally had then asked Erza her full name and she replied "I am Erza. Just plain Erza.". Jellal then said that was kind of sad and suddenly came to notice her hair. He stated that her hair was beautifully scarlet and suddenly decided to name her "Erza Scarlet". She remembers Jellal's words: "Scarlet. It's the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it!". At the thought of this memory, Erza bursts into tears. Wendy silently watches her as she sheds tears of her own. Later in the morning, the group makes their way to Cait Shelter, Wendy's guild. After they recover, Roubaul, the Guild Master of Cait Shelter, and the other guild members congratulate and thank the group for destroying Nirvana. The Allied Forces delegates attempt to start a celebration. However, they are interrupted by Roubaul who apologizes for hiding their legacy as Nirvit. He then tells them that they (Cait Shelter) are not the descendants of the Nirvit, but are the Nirvit themselves. Four hundred years ago, he himself created Nirvana in order to erase the darkness of the world and stop wars. However, the darkness that was taken away from others implanted itself upon the Nirvit who eventually started killing one another, leaving Roubaul by himself as the sole guardian. He also explains the truth behind the Cait Shelter Guild. Long ago, Jellal brought a sleeping Wendy to the deserted village occupied by Roubaul, asking him to take care of her. Unable to say no to the determination and desperation in the boy's eyes, Roubaul accepted. Soon after, Wendy woke up and asked where she was. Roubaul struggled for an answer, when she suddenly burst out that Jellal was to take her to a guild. Roubaul then decided to lie, and told her that she had been taken to a guild, specifically a Mage guild. He then told her to go outside and see for herself, simultaneously creating the illusions of the guild and its members. Presently, everyone from the Allied Forces stares in shock. Wendy begins crying while the illusory Cait Shelter members begin fading away, screaming several of the names who are the closest and dearest to her in horror and loss. Wendy begs them not to go. Roubaul then consoles Wendy and tells her that she and Carla no longer need a foster family, as they now have real friends. Roubaul thanks everyone one last time for destroying Nirvana and freeing him of his burden and then fades away too. As Wendy kneels on the ground, crying, the Allied Forces looks on with pity. Erza then crouches down behind her and consoles her, telling her to bury the sadness of losing her loved ones in the comfort of being with her friends. Wendy looks up at her and stops crying. Erza then invites Wendy and Carla to join Fairy Tail. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Nirvana's Creation *Jellal Fernandes' Arrest Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *None Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Manga & Anime Differences *There is an added line in the anime of Erza yelling at Natsu to stop fighting, with Natsu hurriedly shutting up and sitting down. *Though it is not seen in the manga, Wendy is shown to be watching Erza as she cries over Jellal being taken away. *The anime extends the scene in which the Allied Forces tries to start a celebration with Cait Shelter. *When Gray removes his shirt in anticipation of a party in the manga, he keeps it off. In the anime, he puts his shirt back on when the party does not go ahead. *When Erza goes to comfort Wendy in the anime, she has a small flashback of Jellal being taken away. Her flashback is not seen in the manga. Trivia *This episode, while still featuring the same ending theme, utilizes a new set of clips that relate to the Oración Seis arc. Navigation Category:Episodes